<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bookstore Blues by UngusTheBungus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852524">Bookstore Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus'>UngusTheBungus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, Bookstores, F/M, Karens, M/M, Reader-Insert, Retail, Talking, Verbal Abuse, Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working retail is honestly the worst. However, a frequent customer makes it a bit better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Retail Sucks Ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey! I need something!” You saw someone wave you down from two aisles away. With a heavy sigh, you speed walked towards their direction. Instead of a friendly greeting, the customer impatiently pointed at a book on one of the top shelves and huffed. As you grabbed a ladder, you thought you heard the lady mutter something about waiting two minutes. Oh no. A whole two minutes. Poor thing. </p><p>You were usually pretty good at your job. Although your boss nagged at you over trivial things, you at least got the job done. Because many people leave within two weeks of working at the bookstore, you were pretty much the only person keeping the store from falling apart. Giving the boss any credit whatsoever wasn’t an option considering that he was always in the backroom chatting with his fiancee instead of helping you. </p><p>God forbid you needed help. If you even tried to contact him through the walkie-talkie that was usually attached to your hip, he would reluctantly come out of his office and greet the customers with his shit-eating award-winning smile. Then, when they were finally gone, he’d treat you as if you were a pile of shit. He’d basically call you a worthless bitch and say that if you weren’t his only employee, he’d throw you out on the streets. </p><p>You needed to get the fuck out of here. This was bad for your mental health. But honestly where would you go? You lack any skills needed for other careers, or at least interesting ones. How you got this stupid bookstore job was beyond you. The owner hates your guts, yet he hired your dumb ass.</p><p>You were so lost in thought that you panicked when you accidentally bumped into a person reading a book in one of the aisles. “Omigod! I am so sorry. Please don’t tell my boss. He’ll throw a fit.” You blabbered on and on until he turned towards you. His appearance was odd to say the least. He had his black hair slicked back and wore a purple leather coat. Your eyes trailed down his body until you were practically ogling his muscles. Jesus christ, what is wrong with you?! You covered your flushed face with one of your arms, hoping he didn’t notice.</p><p>He just smiled and went back to reading the book in his hand. Pssh. Weirdo. You walked past him and turned around the corner to come face-to-face with your lovely boss. He looked a little pissed, judging from his eyes narrowing at you. If only you could poof to another planet at any second now. </p><p>“What are you doing?! There are a ton of customers at the register! Get your ass up there, pronto!” He yelled, pushing you towards the front of the store. You let out a long, exaggerated sigh as you walked behind the check-out counter. </p><p>One by one, people approached the counter with a few choice words as well as throwing their cash at you. “We’ve been waiting forever.” Yeah, right. Maybe if forever was five minutes. “I could do your job better.” Then go ahead and apply, Karen. No one is stopping you. </p><p>Once you checked out the last person, you tried to escape to the backroom for a bottle of water but someone triggered the check-out alarm. You glanced up and there was the weird-looking man again. You huffed, rushing back behind the counter with one arm perched on a box. </p><p>As the man placed down his book, you were a bit confused with his choice. “This one is a bit boring. Are you sure you want this one?” He simply gave you a blank look. “Not...that there’s anything wrong with that.” You let out a half-assed laugh and scanned his book. God damn, you were so pathetic. </p><p>The worst part was when your boss stormed out of nowhere and ranted at you. “It’s like you didn’t do jack shit today!” “Why did I hire such a worthless piece of shit?!” “You haven’t even cleaned the fucking floor yet? We’re closing in 15 minutes, shit-for-brains!” You whimpered in response to his insults as you placed the book in a little bag. </p><p>“H-have a great day…” You managed to sputter out before retreating to the back room. Grabbing the broom, you did a quick sweep of the entire bookstore while trying to hold back tears. You hated this goddamn job. The customers treated you like shit. Your boss doesn’t treat you any better. If someone could just rob this place and kill you in the process, you would accept your fate. Death is better than working here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Little Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chrollo comes back and talks to reader a little bit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE 1,206 JENNY!” The lady proceeded to shout directly into your ear. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes before tilting your head towards her with a faux smile.</p><p>“I apologize, ma’am. As you can see from the sticker on the back, it’s 2,010 Jenny.” You turned the book over and pointed to the white sticker. </p><p>She clearly wasn’t pleased with your response. “Well, the bookstore across the street sells it for way less!” She angrily pointed to the rival bookstore situated diagonally from your workplace. </p><p>You were starting to get fed up with this particular customer as well as your job in general. “Then, go buy it from there.” You saw her face become red like a tomato, but honestly you didn’t care at that point. Regardless, your boss wasn’t going to be pleased with the outcome. </p><p>You heard the familiar ding and promptly excused yourself to the front counter, ignoring the cries from the customer you were previously helping. </p><p>“Did you find everything you-” You paused when you recognized the face of the man from yesterday. He just smiled at you as he handed you another book. “Oh, you again.” </p><p>You looked at the book in your hands. Yet another one you would find boring as hell. Honestly, why did you even care this much? It wasn't like he was taping your eyelids open and forcing you to read every word on the page. </p><p>"Is something wrong?" The mysterious stranger asked. You were probably in your own little world for ages again. </p><p>"Sorry. I was just curious about what type of books you're interested in." You scanned the barcode on the back of the book. He gave you a friendly smile, which made your heart flutter. </p><p>"I'm fascinated by many topics." He responded as he swiped a card into the machine. "And you?" </p><p>You were so focused on pressing the buttons on the small screen that your brain short circuited for a moment. Although you worked at a bookstore, you didn't really read much. Romance was too cheesy, sci-fi just wasn't your cup of tea, etcetera.</p><p>"Murder mysteries." You stuffed the book into a bag and passed it over to the stranger. "It really makes you think and I guess I like understanding their motives." </p><p>He just hummed as a reply. With a slight nod as a farewell, he grabbed his bag and left. What a weirdo. </p><p>You were so preoccupied with answering his questions that you didn't notice the tiny piece of paper on the counter. Curiously, you picked it up. On it was a number and a name.</p><p>Chrollo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mostly a rant b/c I'm an "essential worker" right now and people are being asshats. I realize Chrollo didn't really talk in this one. That'll change in the next chapter. Idk if I'm gonna make this story NSFW yet, but I'll tag it accordingly if I do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>